Iv been waiting
by Soul-Dead-Dragon
Summary: Draco gently leaned in and kissed Hermione, Hermione quickly bit his lip. complete AUOneShot please R&R critsism welcome, also bit more info inside of the story


**Iv Been Waiting...  
hay I'm back heres a short little one-shot its a complete AU (Alternate Universe) Hermiones a Vamp Draco a werewolf. Pleas keep in mind i was unable to find a beta.**

She clutched to the rafters tightly. She didn't want to take the chance of falling. The handle of one of her daggers was pressing uncomfortable against her thigh she tried to move it but it didn't work, she continued to try and move it, until she heard a key in the door. she stopped quickly. The door creaked open. He stepped in and walked to the kitchen. He was right under her feet now. he stopped and placed his keys on the bench. Hermione quickly jumped down and grabbed him from behind before placing a silver dagger to his throat.

"clever girl but i must say it took you long enough" Draco laughed.  
"yes well you were a difficult one but it was defiantly worth it" Hermione pressed the dagger harder to his throat. Hermione continued "I'm going to enjoy this, a bit of pay back"  
Draco laughed.

he knew what she was talking about last year when she had started hunting him. He found her, and as a result ended up attacking her with one of her daggers but she got away with only a few cuts. Still looked painful though.

"I think killing me over a few scratches is a bit unfair" Draco said in a serious tone.

"don't toy with me" Hermione said dangerously " your not in the position for it" Hermione said pressing the dagger even closer trying to get her point across.

He just laughed again "How did you find me?" Draco asked "well it was easy but I'm not going to give away my secrets just in case you escape" Hermione said in an easy tone "Not that it will happen" Hermione reminded him.

"same attire as always" Draco said as he moved on of his hands up her side. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. He let out a yelp of pain. Hermione grinned evilly. "don't touch me or else i will make you pay" Hermione put more pressure on his arm

"short leather skirt tight top and a leather trench coat id almost mistake you for a common whore" Draco said evilly.

"you know i have to wear this its easy to get my daggers from places people would expect not to mention my Mas..." Hermione trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Do continue I'm so interested to know what you were going to say" Draco said half sarcastically Hermione growled gently "you know what i was going to say" Hermione grounded out. "yes you were going to say not to mention my master make me wear it am i right?" Draco asked cheekily. "yes" Hermione replied gently.

"how is your master Hermione" Draco purred out "i haven't seen him since i started hunting you" Hermione said softly "ah so for all you know the grate Tom Riddle British vampire could be dead ha?" Draco asked "yes i suppose, but as you said he is the grate Tom Riddle" Hermione said.

this small conversation was all he needed to brake Hermione's concentration, he quickly pulled his arm from Hermione's grip, before ripping her hand and knife away from his throat. Draco turned around and shoved Hermione against the wall with her arms pinned above her head.

"you know he's a pretty crap master if he hasn't bothered to check up on his best hunter hm?" he asked

"Don't talk about Master that way" Hermione said flashing her sharp teeth "hit a nerve did I?" Draco asked gently Hermione just growled in response.

Draco gently slid her dagger from her hand before chucking it across the room not caring where it landed, he then gently slid his hand up her inner thigh, Hermione gasped gently before Draco grabbed the dagger that was strapped tightly to her thigh, he quickly removed it, and gave it the same fate as the last. Hermione hissed slightly.

Hermione looked up and into Draco's steal blue eye's, she gently licked her lips before moaning. Draco gently leaned in and kissed Hermione, Hermione quickly bit his lip, Draco gave a small yelp before pulling himself away from Hermione, Hermione quickly turned around and pushed Draco into the wall. Hermione pulled a dagger out of her sleeve "Never leave home without three daggers" Hermione laughed gently she placed the dagger to Draco's throat. Blood began to pour from his lip down his chin onto his neck.

Hermione leaned forward and licked the thin stream up, before laughing cruelly.  
"I have to ask Hermione do you remember when you were killed by your master?" Draco asked.

"no i don't recall it" Hermione said uncomfortably

"does your master really love you that much that he would of cared if you had died tonight" Draco asked.

"i wouldn't know" Hermine said slightly uneasy Draco tried leaning in closer "does he even care?" he asked Hermione looked him in the eye

"yes i mean i think so" Hermione said rather taken back by the question.

Draco laughed lightly "do you remember the first time i met you?" Draco asked

"yes" Hermione replied softly.

.:_flash back:._

_Draco walked up the small ally, it was dark. _

_He had only just gotten out of st Mungos after being bitten by a werewolf. _

_There was a slight moaning sound up ahead which made Draco freeze. Everything was quiet again, Draco continued, He could make out the shapes of two people up ahead in the dark. He walked slower and more cautiously. The figures came into view. itwas man with his back to a lady. She had a dagger to his throat and her teeth were deep into the mans neck. The man was limp in her arms, but she seemed to be able to hold the weight easy. She looked up and drew her teeth out of his neck leaving a thin trail of blood down her chin. She quickly slashed the man throat before letting him drop to the ground._

_She approached Draco. "you must be Draco Malfoy" She stated _

"_yes" Draco said "and you would be?" Draco asked._

"_Hermione top werewolf hunter and one hell of a bitch vampire, but thats not important," Hermione said in a bored tone. _

"_how did you know my name?" Draco asked _s_keptically._

"_Well you see it goes like this, you're a werewolf and _I'm_ a werewolf hunter, i kill you" Hermione explained as if he was a three year old. _

_Draco growled gently before turning and running.Hermione just laughed to her self._

_.:end of flash back:._

Hermione looked into Draco's steal blue eyes "I should just kill you now" Hermione said deeply.

"Then why don't you?" asked another voice.

Hermione quickly snapped her head towards the sound of the voice, still keeping a tight grip on Draco and her dagger.

"Master?" Hermione asked confused "w-w-what are you doing here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"you've been taking too long so i came to help" He replied.

"kill him" Tom said forcefully.

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco's quickly before she slashed throat. Hermione let go of him and let him slide down wall. "very good wasn't that hard now was it?" Tom asked.

"No master" Hermione replied.

"I expect to see you at the manor in an hour now clean up this mess" Tom said before walking out the door.

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco the slash across his throat began to heal quickly before it disappeared.

Draco stood up and looked Hermione in the eye "it wasn't a silver dagger" he said "i know" Hermione replied. She gently leaned forward and kissed Draco before walking towards the door.

She gently slid the dagger into her thigh strap.

"lay low or else Master will have my head" Hermione said "literally" she said before walking out the door, leaving Draco completely confused.

The End

AN i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it. OH AND by the way my BF had a bit of a muck round with the story when i was only half way through it and he wrote and alternate ending if your interested in reading it just e-mail me at and ill send it to you.

"The best thing you can give and author is feedback"

PLEASE R.E.V.I.E.W

Soul-Dead-Dragon.


End file.
